


A Snow Angel

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Permanent Injury, Romance, Sirius Black Lives, Snow, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Sirius always liked snow.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	A Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.  
> *it can be considered as the same universe with "Lateness and Cocoa"*

Sirius always liked snow.

He missed it in Azkaban. He probably missed it while he was beyond the Arc, though he had no recollections of his time there. 

It was Sirius’ first winter since he was brought back into this world, and he was going to enjoy it thoroughly. 

Sirius turned into Padfoot mid-step and leaped into the nearest snowdrift, immediately sinking to his ears into the deep snow. He jumped out and shook the snow off his fur. 

Someone chuckled behind him. Padfoot turned and saw Snape, stepping out of the house bundled into a thick heavy cloak. Padfoot barked affectionately and bounded to Snape. He stopped right in front of the man and pushed a bit of show his way. Snape raised an eyebrow. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Snape pulled his cloak tighter around himself. “You can scamper all you want, but I will not move from this spot.” 

Severus pretended he didn’t see the pitying look the dog gave him. Padfoot barked again, turned and leaped into the snow again. He dived, and rolled, and jumped to his heart’s content, all the time knowing that intent dark eyes were following his every move. 

After one final jump the panting dog turned into a panting disheveled man. Sirius sprawled on the cold, snow-covered ground, enjoying the moment – the crisp, fresh smell of snow, its softness and illusiveness, and Severus’ warm gaze. 

Sirius heard the sound of snow crunching under the boots. He turned his head to the sound – defying his promise, Severus moved from his preferred spot and was walking slowly and carefully through the snow, trying not to get any on his robe and boots. 

He stopped right over Sirius’ sprawled form. “Black, wasn’t it enough for you to die once? Do you want to catch your death in this snowdrift?” 

Sirius smiled up at Severus. “I didn’t technically die.” He brushed some snow from the toe of Severus’ boot. “And I’m not just lying there. I’m making a snow-angel.”

Severus smirked. “Really?” 

“Yes. Look!” Sirius began to move his arms and legs, pushing the snow every which way. He laughed and snorted when some of the snow fell into his face. 

Severus chuckled and squatted near Sirius, his cloak getting dusted with snow. He took off his glow and gently brushed the snow from Sirius’ face. “You silly canine.” 

Sirius caught Severus’ hand and kissed it. “Grumpy bat.” He tugged on Severus’ hand and the other man had to get onto his knees not to fall face first into the snow. Seeing there was no use avoiding the snow anymore, Severus braced himself on his arm near Sirius’ shoulder and leaned into Sirius. “Your angel looks weird, if you don’t mind me saying.” Severus’ lips were just an inch away from Sirius’.

Sirius laughed. “I’m not a saint myself.”

“That is that.” 

Sirius growled and pressed Severus’ head down impatiently, tangling some snow into his hair. Severus didn’t mind it, this time. 

The snow around him was cold and crisp, but Severus’ lips were warm and soft. Sirius was ready to spend his whole life like that, kissing Severus in the snow. But the man in question was of a more practical nature. 

“Black, my knees are getting frozen, and your arse is probably as well.” Severus stood up in one fluid motion and extended his hand to Sirius. 

Reluctantly though, Sirius had to agree. It began to feel uncomfortable. He grabbed Severus’ proffered hand. “And now I thought you cared about my well-being, when all you care about is my arse.” Sirius began laughing when Severus tugged him up, but had to cut it short when a cramp hit his left thigh. 

He swayed unsteadily. “Oops.” 

Severus frowned worriedly. “To the house, now.” He took Sirius’ hand in his and walked him to the house. 

Sirius was smiling. Even with his leg slightly spasming, he was happy. Walking like this behind Severus, with his hand firmly held, Sirius knew that he would not trade this moment for anything else. 

He knew what would happen next. Severus would be scowling and grumbling, and calling him names, but his gaze would be worried and his touch would be gentle. There would be some warming potions, some tea, and some nicely-scented massage oil for his injured leg. And they would spend their first Christmas together. 

Sirius really liked snow.


End file.
